Why Her?
by RBCrazyFan
Summary: One-shot. Oliver Shaw wonders why Sam told Andy about the orange shirt. Set after Fresh Paint


Disclaimer: I don't own Rookie Blue

A.N. I actually wrote this early on in the season and just never posted it because I wasn't sure about it. Thanks to samcamstargate1 for beta-ing for me and telling me to post it. Funny thing is, I only had to change the name of Oliver's wife.

* * *

This takes place right after "Fresh Paint".

* * *

Oliver Shaw leaned against his car eating a burger. He had no idea where his rookie was, nor did he particularly care. This day was not going well at all. It was his fault that he had sent his rookie alone, but how was he supposed to know that Sammy would be in that area today?

No! The real ones who had messed up were Boyko and Barber. Boyko should have informed the rookies about the undercover man and Barber should not have reacted when they brought Sammy in. Then he would have been able to let Sam go and inform his rookie, quietly, about her mistake.

There was no more time for self pity; his rookie was marching out of the station. "Hey, we _need _to go back to the house."

"We don't need to do anything. Okay? I don't even want to have the talk anymore."

"Yeah but I just got some more information that we need to relay to homicide. I talked to the undercover guy."

Oliver laughed. "Fine" he handed her the keys. "You drive, I'll digest."

As she drove, he thought about his training officer. He knew who Andy was right away. Tommy McNally had been his training officer. The next year Tommy had moved up in the ranks and become a detective but he had told Oliver to come to him if he needed anything. He recognized Andy from the pictures that had hung in Tommy McNally's office. Tommy was the reason that he was giving in to Andy's nonsense. Tommy had put up with his nonsense so he would deal with a little nonsense from Andy. He honestly doubted the information, Sam was mad as anything that he had been arrested, by a rookie no less. He most probably sent her on a payback goose chase.

* * *

He stayed outside to finish his burger and talk with some of the other cops outside while Andy went inside to talk to Luke. When he finished eating, he pushed his radio "McNally, what's your 20?"

She didn't answer. He groaned and then went to find Luke…

He was about to head into the next building when one of the other officers stopped him. They were talking when the man whistled. Oliver turned and saw his rookie leading a handcuffed kid out to the car.

* * *

Hours later, he watched Sam and Jerry talking in the Black Penny. He watched as Andy went to talk to Sam. Later, he saw that Sam kept shooting looks at Andy.

* * *

He watched Sam pay and left the bar. When Sam exited, he was leaning against his car. "Sam, need a ride home?"

Sam smiled at his friend. "Yeah. Thanks."

Oliver waited until they had been driving for a few minutes before asking the question that was really on his mind. "Why did you tell her?"

Sam looked at him. "What?"

"Why did you tell the rookie? You didn't tell me or Jerry."

"Look" Sam paused for a moment to gather his thoughts "I was upset about the whole thing. I know I went off in Boyko's office and blamed her but honestly, it is Jerry's fault.

"She came into the dressing room after I had taken it out on my locker. I was still angry but I wanted at least something to come out of the day."

"So…"

"She was at the right place at the right time."

Since they were stopped at a red light, Oliver Shaw was able to really look at his friend. They had been through a lot together and were extremely close. "The right time?"

"Look Oliver, I don't know why you are reading into this. She came in and I realized that I hadn't said anything about the kid."

Oliver snorted. "And you expected us to believe her? She's a rook Sammy and I thought you were leading her on a wild goose chase. You could have come out and told me."

"Look, I went to find you when I finished showering but you were gone already."

Oliver sighed. He could read Sam Swarek fairly well and he knew that something more was going on but he couldn't put his finger on it. He pulled up by Sam's house, knowing the conversation was over (for now).

Sam got out of the car. "Thanks Oliver."

"No problem." Sam slammed the door and began walking to the house. Suddenly Oliver rolled down the window. "Hey Sammy."

Sam turned. All he wanted to do was go to bed. "Yeah?"

"Swing by the house soon. The girls keep asking when your coming back."

Sam smiled. Oliver's girls loved him. "Fine. Tell Zoe I say hi."

With that, he took out the key and let himself into the house as Oliver pulled away. He couldn't wait to get home to tell Zoe that Sam was back.


End file.
